Scorpius Malfoy and The Bird of Fire
by GrangerDanger12
Summary: It's Scorpius Malfoy's first year at Hogwarts.He's nervous for he's befriending,ignoring and falling for.As well a mysterious creature is causing havoc around the n Scorpius survive his first year?
1. King's Cross Station

It was a crisp September day, the Malfoys were driving up to King's Cross Station. Scorpius was starting his first year at Hogwarts.

"Watch out for gingers,especially ones with hand-me-down robes."his father said with a grin.

"Draco,don't turn them against each other before they even meet each other!"his mother said,amused.

"Fine,don't get to friendly with her,Grandfather Malfoy would never forgive you if married a Weasley." Scorpius's ears were red.

"Dad,I've never met them,how could I like one."

"I don't know,just if you do like one of them,don't marry her"his smirked turned into a smile.

"DAD!"

Scorpius had never been more embarrassed in his life,even though he was only joking,it was still weird._He doesn't think I would actually like a Weasley,does he? _Scorpius' owl hooted,making every one jump. Scorpius loved his owl,with her golden-brown feathers and orange lamp-like eyes.

"Get a cart."

His dad grunted,for he had been holding his son's truck

"What did you put in there?Bricks?"

"No,cinder blocks"

Scorpius said. They had arrived at King's Cross Station."I love it here,brings back memories."Draco said,looking around

"Yeah,like the time he got charmed and looked like a slug"Astoria whispered to her son.

Draco turned around,and gave a sarcastic smile."I heard that"

"You were suppose to."

Alot people were giving them odd looks as they walked by.

"Why are they looking at us?" Scorpius asked.

"Well,I don't know...maybe because you have an owl in your cart."his father came to the platforms 9 and 10.

"Ready?"Draco asked.

"Ready"his son said. They ran though the barrier.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**A.N.:Sorry the first one was so small,it was my first fanfic so...anyway this takes place after the train leaves King's Cross.**

_'Why did my father have to be an only child?I could have cousins to sit with,but no.' _Scorpius thought.

"Hey,you,Malfoy!"

Someone turned.A boy older then him threw something at was a bottle of hair grease.'_Here it comes' _Scorpius didn't grease his hair back like his father did.'_I guess that kid knew that'. _The boy ran was in Gryffindor,by the looks of kept walking 'til he came to the end of the train. There was a compartment with a red-headed girl and a green eyed boy opened the door.

"I have feeling you need a place to sit,am I right?"

Scorpius nodded.

"Come in."

Scorpius sat down next to the boy.

"I'm Albus ,and this is Rose."

Rose had been reading a book,but finally looked smiled.

"I like your 's no grease."

She ' jaw mentally dropped.

'_She likes my hair?!'_

He had nice were emerald green,with brown around the pupil.

"So,who are you?"

Albus asked.

"Oh,I'm Scorpius."

"What's your horoscope?"

"What?"

"A horoscope!It's your-"

"I know what a horoscope is Albus,but why do you want to know?"

"Oh because,Rose told me about them,and I find it very interesting,Rose hand me the magazine."

Rose handed him a muggle magazine.

"What's your horoscope?"

"Scorpio."

"Oh,I guess I should have figured that."

He started flipping though the stopped.

"You will be struggling though your life this year, trying desperately to not disappoint someone,and trying to save friends from ,tough year your gonna have."

"Thanks your horoscope."

"Oh, -'You will have a wonderful year, something will be most saddening.'See,your not the only one with a bad yours -'You will break a family tradition,that goes on for it will be for the better.'Oh,that's not what someone wants to hear."

"Give me that!"

Rose said,taking the magazine rest of the time they talked about houses they wanted to be in,muggle tv shows and muggle fast food.

"We live in a muggle suburb,in a 's very nice there,I like my 're really daughter,Sophie is my bmf."

What's a bmf?"

"Well,Rose a bmf is 'best muggle friend',duh."

"Oh."

The train heard a gruff voice call out:

"Firs' yers ter th' back of th' train,firs' yers."

That wasn't very far the 3 to get to.A giant man with a thick,black beard that covered most of his face,stood there.

"Ter th' boats."

The man started walking 'til they came to the boats.

"Four ter each."

He three climbed into a boat,with another girl.

"I'm Alex."

"Scorpius."

"Albus"

"And I'm Rose."

They arrived at the school.

"Hello,first years,I'm Professor McGonagall ,I'm your Headmaster and Transfiguration teacher,follow me please."


	3. The Sorting

They followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall,in the front stood a 3-legged stool,with an old,battered hat.

"Let the sorting begin!Armstrong,Leonerd."

A tall boy with glasses step forward.

"Ravenclaw!"

The hat yelled,names were called,and one by one kids stepped forward.

"Malfoy,Scorpius"

Scorpius stepped up.

"Hhm?A Malfoy,huh,you are very intelligent,Ravenclaw?No...You seem like a good finder,Hufflepuff ?No...your brave,and loyal,but cunning and ambitious as well,it's down to Gryffindor and Slytherin.I think Gryffindor would be better,no Malfoys have ever been in Gryffindor,but what would your father say?Well,I guess Slytherin!"

After him,a boy named Jonas Matthews was put in Slytherin,along with a girl named Lucilia Narrly and here comes Bart Oppercon.

"Potter,Albus."

Scorpius hoped that he would be put in Slytherin,but then again he remembered that Albus had said he wanted to be in Gryffindor.

"Slytherin!"

That hat called. Scorpius gave him a comforting smile,but Albus ignored him. Kate Putts joined Slytherin house,as well.

"Ross,Alex"

Alex stepped up.

"Gryffindor!"

The hat yelled.

"Stratford,Derek"

A extremely tall boy stepped up.

"Slytherin!"

The hat had barely been on his head for 2 seconds before he was sorted into Slytherin,the boy sat next to Scorpius.

"How tall are you?"

The words came out before he could stop himself.

"6 feet."

"Bloody hell,that's tall."

The boy shrugged.

"I was always taller then kids my age should be."

"Weasley,Rose"

Rose stepped up to the hat,it was placed on her head.

"Gryffindor!"

She smiled.'_I like her smile,it's cute.'_

The feast began,it was the biggest Scorpius had ever seen,and he's seen some big they finished, when they finished McGonagall stood up.

"I hope you have a wonderful year,here's a reminder to all students,the Forbidden Forest is off limits to students,that means you Mr. Potter."

She looked at Gryffindor when saying that._  
_

"As well,the staircases are getting stuck,so be careful,off to bed."

"First years follow us."

A girl with blonde and pink hair said.A boy who had black hair and yellow eyes stood up.


	4. The library

_Dear Father,_

_I got Slytherin!I was so happy!I know you probably don't care,but Albus Potter is in Slytherin ,and Pansy's daughter is in Hufflepuff(it was hard not to laugh).Goyle's kid is in Ravenclaw,how? I do not 's Andromeda doing?Why did she go to her friends house that early,I don't get.  
_

_Sincerely, _

_Scorpius Malfoy_

"What you doing?"

"Writing a letter...to my father."

"Oh...I see."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Albus walked raised an library was almost empty,except for him,Albus and Rose.

"Don't worry about him,he just,well...he plain out doesn't like your dad."

"Okay,why?'

Rose gave him a puzzling look.

"Your dad's Draco Malfoy,who doesn't hate him."

_'Thanks Rose'_

Scorpius thought.

"So,just wondering...where do you stand on house elves?"

"Where did that come from,Rose?"

"My mother said she's going into a case that might give house elves more freedom."

"That's great Rose."

Albus had suddenly appeared from the book shelves.

"Thanks,so Scorpius...where do you stand?"

"I don't know...I mean,my childhood was spent with them."

Albus and Rose gave him a questioning look.

"I mean,they were everywhere in my house."

"Oh,so you're one of _them_."

"Them?"

"People who believe house elves should be in-slaved."

"What?No!I was just raised with would be great if they were free."

Albus and Rose looked at each other.

**A.N:Sorry it took me so long to update my computer is glitching,so words go missing.**


	5. Hagrid's

_Dear Scorpius,_

_That's great!I'm so happy you.Y__ou should_ _be friends with_ Pansy's daughter even if she's in Hufflepuff. Goyle?In Ravenclaw?Me and your mother laughed so hard. Andromeda misses you. A well,your mothers pregnant.  


_From,_

_Your father_

"What!"

"Scorpius,what's the matter?"

Rose asked.

"My mother...is pregnant."

"Isn't she a little old to have kids?"

Albus were just about to leave for Hagrid's

"Albus!"

"Albus,my mother is only 34."

"Oh."

Scorpius smiled._'Albus is really stupid'_

"Let's go."

Alex came running in.

"I'm not late am I?"

(At Hagrid's)

"Com' in"

"Hey Hagrid"

"So,who yer bought?"

"Oh,um,this is Rose,"

Rose waved.

"Alex,"

She smiled.

"and Scorpius."

Scorpius looked at the ground.

"Scorpius Malfoy?"

"The one and only"


	6. Potions

"Oh,well,come in then."

Hagrid smiled.

"Yer know,I should have known,with yer blonde hair and grey eyes."

* * *

"Bye Hagrid!See you next week."

"See yer,Albus."

They walked away from the little hut.

"Well,we should hurry,class starts in 5 minutes."

"We have potions in the dungeons!"

"We're are so going to be late."

The 4 of them started running,but they were still 5 minutes late.

"Oh,well thank you for joining us.10 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin."

The class groaned.

"Anyway,I have finished the seating arrangement!For as you know,Gryffindor and Slytherin will have potions together,for the whole year."

A few kids groaned

"Okay so at the back,Rose Weasley,Scorpius Malfoy,Derek Stratford and Bart Oppercon."

(20 minutes later)

Rose raised her hand.

"Professor,how come were already a week into school,and you just put us in a sitting arrangement."

"Well,Rose,I needed to see who I need to keep an eye on in class."

He gestured toward the front row.

"And who I don't."

He gestured to the back row.

"Then why is Scorpius in the back row?"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"5 points from Gryffindor."


	7. The Twins

After lunch,Scorpius,Rose,Alex and Albus walk around the school,looking for something to do.

"Albus!Rosie!"

A girl called,she was with Albus' brother,James.

"Roxie!"

The girl walked up to the group.

"Did you hear what the Scamander twins did!I swear,they are so weird!"

"Weird?They're bloody brilliant!Close second to Uncle George and his brother."

"Who are the Scamander twins?"

Two blonde boys,who looked like Scorpius,walked up.

"Who are we?"

One of them said,he had a wispy voice.

"We are the Hogwarts pranksters for the last three years,who are you?"

Said the other one,his voice was even more wispy.

"I'm Albus Potter."

"James,you didn't tell us your brother was starting Hogwarts _this_ year."

"I did,you just never listen."

"Really?I don't recall that,do you Lorcan?"

"No,Lysander,I do not."

"I did tell you!At the end of last year."

"When?On the train?We weren't listening then."

"That what I said!You never listen."

"Hm,what was that?I wasn't listening."

"Go die in a hole."

The two boys,Lysander and Lorcan,started laughing.

"Anyway,I'm Lorcan,and this idiot,"

He pointed to his brother,who was still laughing.

"Is my brother,Lysander.I still don't understand how he got sorted into Ravenclaw."

Lysander stood up,grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm a genius!I have an higher IQ then you,and you know it."

"Yes,but you use IQ of 130 to do stupid pranks."

"Why are we talking about IQ scores?"

Roxie asked.

"Your just jealous because your IQ level is only 85."

Scorpius whistled.

"Were still here,you know."

The twins walked up to Scorpius,and gave him a puzzled look.

"You look identical to us."

Lorcan says,pointing out the oblivous.


	8. Penelope and News

"Scorpi!"

"Oh no."

Scorpius turned to see a "friend" of his running toward him,her pug like face smiling widely.

"Scorpi?"

Albus and Alex giggled.

"Hello Penelope."

She smiled even more,if that was even possible.

"So your Penelope Parkinson?"

" Yeah,you are?"

"Alex...Alex Ross."

"Oh,so your the mud-muggleborn Scorpius talks about."

"Penelope,what brings you here?"

"Oh,nothing...just that your cousins from Beauxbatons are transferring to Hogwarts."

"What!"

"That's not possible!They have to be born in England or Ireland."

"Well,Rose is it?They were they can transfer."

Penelope smirked.

"How do you know?"

Scorpius smiled.

"My mom sent me a letter,saying to be nice to them."

"Okay,when will they be here?"

"A week from now."


	9. The Cousins

One week later,Scorpius' cousins transferred to Hogwarts.

"I don't get how they can transfer after September 1st!"

Rose exclaimed.

"Neither do I."

"Do they speak french?"

"Yes,of course,Albus"

"Aw,'Corpius,you love us,no?"

Scorpius said something in french,that made his cousin shut up.

"You speak french?"

"Oui"

"Weird."

Scorpius shrugged.

"My mother taught me,it's one of my many talents."

"Like playling le piano?"

Scorpius gave his cousin a death-stare,then he put his palm to his forehead.

"That was a secret!"

"You play piano?!"

Albus jaw was dropped.

"Yes,my father taught me when I was 2."

"2!"

"Yes,'Corpius been playing since then,he plays beautifully."

Scorpius's female cousin,Colette said.

"Colette,Bayley,please shut up."

"Bayley?"

Bayley scowled.

"So,you're in Ravenclaw,that means you know the Scamander twins,right?"

Scorpius said changing the topic.

"Oui,there 3rd years,correct?"

"Yeah,a year younger then you."


	10. Scorpius' Eyes

"I don't like your cousins."

"Neither do I."

Scorpius walked into Herbology.

"They're too different."

Rose said.

Who said you were normal?"

Rose rolled her eyes,and walked away.

Alex followed her.

"You don't have to be so mean to her."

Albus said.

"Yeah,I do."

"Just because you like her,doesn't mean you can mask it by being mean to her."

"What?I do not like her!"

"Scorpius,don't lie,I'm your best friend you can tell me."

Scorpius' eyes were as wide as tennis balls,they had changed color to light green.

"I don't like her."

"I'm sure you just want to snog her all day."

"I'm only 10!"

"Your pretty young."

"Gah!"

Professor Longbottom burst into the room.

"Sorry I'm late,class...Scorpius,what's with the eyes?"

Everyone turned to look at Scorpius.

Albus mouthed,"Your eyes are green."

"My eyes are like that,they change color."

"Yeah,I'm the weird one."

Rose said.


End file.
